erideonfandomcom-20200214-history
Branarth, the Lord Lautrec
}} * Illine de Lautrec | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = Unknown | class5e = Unknown | refs5e = }} Branarth, the Lord Lautrec, also known as the Baron of Lautrec, is an Aldian nobleman and military commander. Born the heir to the petty Barony of Lautrec, he has gone on to acquire considerable influence in the New Monarchy. Since being given the command of the Army of Tourall in 115 3A, Lord Lautrec has distinguished himself as an able, albeit brutal commander. At his hands, the Army of Tourall successfully retreated from the lost duchy, reforming itself on its western flank and securing the eastern flank of the New Monarchy in the Burning of Vareaux and the Battle of Malvais. Following these successes, he was appointed to replace Lord Faulquier at the command of the Aldian armies in 119 3A. Although often criticized for being cold and hard-hearted, his ruthless gambits have proven effective in arresting the Keldari offensive, giving Aldia hope in an otherwise dismal situation. Description The Lord Lautrec is a tall and thin man in his early fifties. He has shoulder-length blond hair, as well as a short and neatly-trimmed beard. He has steel-coloured eyes. Unlike most other officers of the Aldian army, he is disdainful of military garb, and is usually seen in an elegant doublet. Personality A man of few words, Lautrec's command of social situations is notably inferior to his mastery over the matters of war. He is known to be a deep yet slow thinker, with a markedly poor wit. Abilities Lautrec is primarily known for his command over matters of strategy and war. Possessions * The Barony of Lautrec, in the Duchy of Halphen, of which Morvan is capital. * Peerage, and a vote in the Aldian Parliament. Activities * Lord of the Barony of Lautrec. * Patriarch of the House of Lautrec. * Commander of the Aldian armies. Relationships Lautrec is a widower. From his earlier marriage, he is the father of three daughters. Priscilla, the Lady Lautrec, his first-born daughter, is one of the most notable battlemages of the Aldian forces. His second daughter, Finnia Lautrec, was killed in the Siege of Tourall. His third daughter, Illine Lautrec, resides in the Barony of Lautrec and manages the estate of the family. History Command of the Army of Tourall In 119 3A, Lautrec formulated an operation to entrap a large contingent of Keldari Paladins. The plan, however, was contingent upon the destruction of the village of Vareaux. Although successful, the Burning of Vareaux resulted in a large number of civilian casualties. Notably, it led Huron to desert from the Aldian army in disgust. Command over the Aldian armies Rumors & Legends Many in the Aldian forces under his command refer to Lautrec as Old Embers, on account of the Burning of Vareaux. Category:Aldian nobles Category:Aldia Category:Inhabitants of Roulan Category:Inhabitants